


Get Him Off His Fucking Throne

by owl_beans



Series: Come Over, Save Me [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Courtroom Drama, Domestic Violence, Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Sexual Sugar Daddy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, buckle up y'all, doflacunt's going to jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_beans/pseuds/owl_beans
Summary: Doflamingo had finally taken it too far, but Law still wasn't ready to face his abuser by himself.Luckily for him, he wasn't alone.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Vergo, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law, past Crocodile/Doflamingo
Series: Come Over, Save Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004835
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, many thanks to the amazing [FactCheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/FactCheck) for the beta as always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> law wakes up in the hospital...decisions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry for the wait y'all :') I recently reread Caution, and my heart wrenched when I realized that that's how the fic has been left off for so long. I have been in a writer's block for a very long time now, but I decided that I would try to get back into writing, especially for this fic since I owe it to myself and y'all to finish this traumatic experience and end it on a better note :') I have a few chapters written so far, so I will post what I have! Hopefully, I'll be back in the flow of writing soon :3

The first thing Law noticed besides his headache was the somber melody playing.

Then, the dull ache of a reset rib and the burning pain of his insides that sent ragged jolts of pain up his spine every time he even so much as breathed attacked his senses and he unthinkingly squeezed whatever was in his hand.

“Law, are you awake?”

When what had happened came back to him, recollection like pieces of broken glass falling down his collar, he wished he wasn’t.

He struggled to open his eyes, seeing Smoker sitting at his side. It was his hand that he was holding, and it appeared that they were in a hospital room.

“Oh, thank god, you’re okay.” Nami hurried over, looking the most unkempt Law had ever seen her. “How do you feel?”

“S–Some,” Law paused when his voice came out too hoarse to be coherent, clearing his throat before trying again. “Water…please…” he requested, trying to sit up. Luffy’s straw hat fell off his chest when he did so, and he blinked in surprise at its presence, but his attention was quickly redirected when Chopper peeked up from the other side of his bed.

“You’ve been asleep for thirteen hours. They have you on a 500 mL drip of antibiotics and proteins,” Chopper informed as he gave Law a glass. “They took a DNA sample earlier. Then, they transfused a pint of blood and sutured all of the tearing. There were eight stitches in total.”

Law knew that past the teenager’s seriousness, he was hiding how scared he had been. He took a few long sips of water, patting Chopper’s head in thanks.

They both ignored the bruises the belt had left on Law’s wrist.

“Is there anything we can do for you, Law?”

Law turned to see Brook, a violin in the other’s hands, and he realized the old musician must have been playing earlier.

“I…” Law’s brow furrowed, because he didn’t quite know the answer to that himself.

“Oi, Smo.”

Everyone startled at the heavy tone, turning to look at Luffy, who had been sitting silently in the corner the entire time. Law found himself glancing down at the younger’s straw hat again, unused to seeing him without it.

“Yeah?” Smoker returned Luffy’s intense gaze.

“You’re putting him away this time.” Luffy stated, tone firm.

Then, he got up and left the room.

No one really knew what to do with that.

Law himself was tense, heart rate picking up at the mention of Doflamingo.

“I–I’ll go talk to him,” Usopp muttered, going to leave, but pausing when he got to the doorway. “I’m glad you’re awake, Law.” He said quietly before exiting.

“Now that Law’s conscious again, I will need the room. You can come back later,” Smoker finally said. Luffy’s order had been a shock, but he didn’t need the younger man to tell him what he already planned on doing.

Nami, Chopper, and Brook exchanged looks, but when Law nodded at them, they got up, too.

“Ah, Nami,” Law stopped her before she could get far. “Luffy’s hat. Please return it for me.”

Nami’s lips quirked, a bit of affection making its way past the utter exhaustion on her features.

“No. Luffy left it for you. He’ll take it back when he wants to, so keep it for now.”

Law looked down at the hat, feeling that such a ragged old thing shouldn’t be possible of providing him such comfort, but nodded.

“Thank you.”

Smoker waited until everyone had left before turning back to Law. “We need to talk about what happened,” he said.

Law extracted his hand from Smoker’s, placing it atop the straw hat instead as he looked away with a darkened gaze.

“No,” he replied firmly. “We will not. I am not going to be filing charges, nor will I do a rape kit. Work with the sample you took earlier.”

Smoker shut his eyes, sighing before he leaned back against his chair.

“There were witnesses, Law. He’s in jail right now, and he’s going to be arraigned tomorrow morning. Our federal attorney got his case on the fast track. We have a lot of evidence piled against him since they were apparently waiting until they could get him on something solid before snowballing him.”

Law twitched, and he turned to Smoker, icy. “So, my rape is the ‘something solid’ they were waiting for?” he spat.

“No one thought he would,” Smoker replied quietly. “It’s my fault. I should’ve gotten you out earlier,” he looked down, fists clenched.

Law knew Smoker hadn’t done anything wrong, but he needed someone tangible to lash out at. He felt like he would either throw up or try to throw himself out a window at any moment, and he was full of an indescribable hatred that only gave way to a gut-wrenching terror whenever he thought of Doflamingo.

He wouldn’t testify against Doflamingo because he wouldn’t be able to even dent the other man’s armor. Who would believe the little-known doctor as opposed to one of Fortune 500’s top CEOs of the year?

Not to mention the fact that Doflamingo would inevitably come back for him.

Law hoped he would kill him this time.

The surgeon glanced down at the hat in his lap, fingers trailing over the worn straw as what Smoker had said before came back to him.

“Who’s prosecuting?” Law questioned, looking over at Smoker.

Before the agent could answer, the door to Law’s room opened.

“That would be me.”

Law’s eyes widened when he saw Crocodile, looking the exact same as he’d last seen him.

“It’s been some time, Law,” the older man said by way of greeting. “Or, I guess I should be calling you Dr. Trafalgar now.”

Law turned to Smoker, completely serious.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to file charges and testify against Doflamingo after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun! Crocodile enters :D The whiplash of Law giving in after being so vehement against it makes you wonder just how good Crocodile really is huh ;) Let me know what y'all think in the comments please and thank you~~


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very entertaining court scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the wait! things have been busy on my end, but i hope y'all like the chapter :3

“Docket ending 3091, _Donquixote v. the People_. One count aggravated assault in the first degree, one count sexual assault in the second degree.”

Judge Garp took the paper from the announcer, peering down at the report before looking over at where Doflamingo and Vergo stood at the defendant’s table. Vergo was dressed in a dark gray suit, and it appeared that he’d taken the time to make sure nothing was stuck to his face before entering the courthouse.

Doflamingo himself was in a black suit that added to his wounded look; there were bandages wrapped around his head, and the scratches on his cheek had scabbed over. He was still wearing his sunglasses thanks to Vergo citing that the man had sensitive eyes and needed them.

Crocodile knew he was trying to garner sympathy, and he wasn’t surprised in the least to see that the blond hadn’t changed tactics in all these years.

“Vergo, how does he plead?” Judge Garp questioned, clasping his hands together.

“Not guilty, your honor.” Doflamingo replied dutifully.

Crocodile tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

“And the People on bail, Crocodile?” Judge Garp turned to the prosecutor.

“I won’t have anything other than remand,” Crocodile answered immediately.

Vergo scoffed. “You should put away your guillotine; might show bias,” he bit before looking at Judge Garp. “Your honor, before we get to the issue of arraignment, I request that a different attorney prosecutes this case. Considering the…history my client and Crocodile have, I believe he would cast an unfair partialness on the jury.”

Judge Garp snorted.

“And we’re supposed to overlook your own relationship with the defendant in return, huh?”

Vergo stiffened, and it was clear he wasn’t expecting Judge Garp to have known.

“Look,” the old man leaned forward, utterly serious, “in my courtroom, I don’t give a flying crap about bias. You bring in the evidence to back your stances, and things are peachy. Bantering without basis is one of my pet peeves and also unprofessional. Remember that,” he ordered.

Vergo’s lips were pressed in such a thin line it was hard to tell he even had a mouth anymore.

“Yes, your honor.”

Crocodile himself looked somewhat bored, having been in Judge Garp’s courtroom enough times that he knew the old man well enough by now.

“Yessir,” he said.

Judge Garp leaned back, satisfied. “Now, your reply to the remand request, counselor?” he directed at Vergo.

“My client is an upstanding member of the community,” the defense attorney began immediately. “He is the CEO of the Donquixote Corporation, and known for his various works of charity and nonprofit volunteering. Without his fine work for the city, we’d still be decades behind on cleaning up our wards as well as getting and keeping children in school.”

“I’m confused. Does he go pack school lunches for orphans before or after he assaults Law?” Crocodile raised a brow, making Vergo hiss. “Judge, this man is a master manipulator. He spends most of his time making sure his business stays at the top through any means necessary while the rest is used on alibis and going home to abuse Law. He has millions to spare and can easily flee the country whenever he feels like it under the guise of visiting one of his ‘kids.’”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were there other charges you wanted to add?” Vergo spat. “Because my client is only here for two that are clearly misunderstandings.”

“Look,” Crocodile began seriously, “if you do not put Doflamingo in jail, he will go right back to Law and assault him again. Who knows how far he’ll go this time?”

Judge Garp leaned back, stroking his beard as he looked down at the case file once more. Reading over the list of injuries Law had, he found his mind made up.

“The defendant is going to be remanded for the duration of the trial. The next court date is next Tuesday. I want everyone here by nine sharp.” He ordered, banging his gavel.

Vergo scowled, placing his hand on Doflamingo’s arm as he leaned up to whisper something in the blond’s ear before the bailiff took him away.

Crocodile kept his gaze locked with them both, and the last thing Doflamingo saw as he was led out of the courtroom was the sharp pull of Crocodile’s lips to flash pearly white teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing crocodile's sharp tongue at work really gives us hope for the case doesn't it :D please let me know what y'all think in the comments! see y'all in the next one <3


End file.
